As cinzas de nossas vidas
by fogoegelo
Summary: Entre o fim de "Mockingjay" e o epílogo - "Lidar com todas as perdas da rebelião parece ser algo impossível. E talvez seja. Mas Katniss ainda está viva e começa a perceber que há mais vida próximo a ela do que ela imagina".


**Declaração: **A série The Hunger Games e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Capítulo 1 - E tudo é cinza**

A claridade do sol nascendo atinge a sala de estar aos poucos, permitindo que minhas pupilas se acostumem com a mudança sem choque. Eu estou sentada no sofá, agarrada aos meus joelhos, me mexendo somente pra mudar a posição de apoio do meu rosto. Decidi descer para cá depois do pesadelo me acordar como um balde de água fria, o suor gelado do medo grudado por todo o meu corpo, e a vontade de gritar presa no fundo da garganta. Não queria dormir mais, não queria correr o risco de ver aqueles rostos das monstruosidades me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu, de tudo aquilo que provoquei. Então desisti e desci pra sala. Decidi ficar olhando o céu estrelado, através da janela, mudar de cor, de azul negro para um azul mais claro, até se tornar alaranjado e amarelo. A cor da esperança de um novo dia. Um dia que poderia ser melhor.

Não tive coragem de me mexer até que todo o cômodo estivesse tomado pelos raios solares, tocando a minha pele e me esquentando. Assim que eu me levantei, ouvi o barulho da porta da cozinha indicando que Sae tinha chegado para garantir o meu café da manhã, como usualmente fazia. Fui até o seu encontro, consciente que eu devia estar com a aparência péssima da noite mal dormida e os cabelos desgrenhados, mas a essa altura, ela já devia estar acostumada.

- Bom dia. – Disse enquanto punha alguns pães que deveriam durar para os próximos três dias e deu uma olhadela para o meu rosto apoiado na soleira da porta. – Noite difícil, hein? Vou fazer um café pra você acordar melhor.

E assim foi, sem mais perguntas, sem a necessidade que eu abrisse a boca para explicar o estado maltrapilho que eu me encontrava. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu gostava tanto de Sae. Eu nunca fora uma pessoa falante ou sociável, mas eu sabia que agora eu estava mais silenciosa do que nunca. E sem vontade nenhuma de mudar isso.

Após me ver dar três mordidas no pão com queijo que ela havia me trazido, Sae se despediu e foi para o novo Prego, que havia se instalado próximo a nova praça do Distrito 12. Ela tinha me dito, algumas noites atrás ou talvez a mais tempo que isso, que tinha voltado a fazer seus pratos lá, principalmente porque os trabalhadores da reconstrução do Distrito precisavam de um lugar para almoçar durante o intervalo. Por causa disso, ela deixava alguma sobra do almoço do dia anterior pra mim na bancada pra eu esquentar caso eu sentisse fome. E, normalmente, eu não sentia.

Após a saída dela, voltei para o meu quarto e deitei de barriga pra cima na cama, somente pra descansar a coluna. Acabei acordando duas horas depois assustada após sonhar outra vez com o jantar luxuoso no Capitol que acabava com todos mortos, envenenados. A terrível verdade era que raramente eu conseguia dormir sem ter pesadelos. Às vezes acontecia quando a exaustão de vários dias me vencia, mas era preciso semanas até chegar a isto, já que eu lutava com todas as minhas forças contra o sono e, consequentemente, os pesadelos. Tomei uma ducha e me arrumei para sair e sentir um pouco do ar fresco. Peguei meu arco no corredor e fui em direção à floresta pelo caminho mais longo, mas com menos chance de encontrar pessoas conhecidas.

Ali eu tinha a oportunidade de me concentrar em alguma outra coisa que não fosse meus pesadelos ou a minha dor. Eu pensava na precisão do meu arco no momento de atirar no meu alvo, em como eu precisava ser o mais silenciosa possível para não dispersar os animais no caminho, no processo de limpeza do animal, arrancando sua pele e suas tripas, antes de levar pra casa pro jantar. Enfim, eu me concentrava em coisas pequenas, no momento em que eu estava, e conseguia sobreviver a mais um dia. Assim, eu evitava me perder em pensamentos, que constantemente me traíam, me levando a lugares que eu não queria visitar mais.

Consegui pegar três esquilos e dois coelhos, o que era demais pra um jantar com no máximo três pessoas, como era em um dia agitado da minha casa. Haymitch aparecia raras vezes na semana, quando decidia não ficar bêbado demais, o suficiente pra conseguir manter alguma comida no estômago. Mas Peeta, apesar de ter outras tarefas no centro, dava um jeito de me deixar alguns pães e doces que ele fazia em casa e normalmente ficava pra me ajudar a fazer o jantar. Na verdade, era ele quem cozinhava sozinho. Tinha desistido de tentar ajudar depois de agravar uma das minhas queimaduras na perna ao deixar cair uma panela fervendo e Peeta, preocupado, passou a recusar minha ajuda.

Os dois aparecem hoje na minha porta juntos, Peeta com um saco cheio de pão e Haymitch com uma garrafa meio vazia de licor. Deixei Peeta trabalhando na bancada enquanto eu e Haymitch fingíamos que jogávamos um jogo de tabuleiro num canto. Na verdade, só olhávamos para o tabuleiro esperando que as peças se mexessem sozinhas, já que não tínhamos ânimo nenhum para qualquer tipo de jogo que pudesse ser considerado diversão. Passamos o tempo todo em silêncio. Quase sempre era assim agora. Era como nós tivéssemos medo de começar a conversar e, em algum momento, a nos divertir de alguma forma. Já havia acontecido algumas vezes antes e sempre nos causava uma sensação de culpa tão forte que nos afastava por dias.

- Ei, o jantar tá pronto. – Peeta se sentou em um dos bancos em volta da bancada e começou a nos servir.

Eu ainda não entendia como Peeta conseguia ser o mais forte de nós. Ele se esforçava para fazer com que tivéssemos uma vida quase normal, com jantares, encontros na sala de estar e fazia pequenas gentilezas, como cuidar dos nossos jardins. Peeta havia perdido tudo. Todo o mundo que ele conhecia antes dos Jogos Vorazes havia desaparecido pra sempre. Sua família, os amigos que ele tinha aqui no Distrito 12, qualquer resquício de normalidade havia sido enterrado. E ele ainda lidava com os _flashbacks_ mais do que queria admitir. Frequentemente, eu o flagrava apertando o apoio de uma cadeira com uma força maior que a necessária ou seu maxilar contorcido e o seu olhar focado em algum ponto distante da gente.

Eu sabia que a minha presença quase diária não devia ser um fator favorável para a sua recuperação. Quase todo o seu progresso de volta a sanidade aconteceu durante o meu confinamento no Capitol, após o assassinato da presidente Coin. Eu estava longe e ele pode se dedicar ao tratamento do Dr. Aurelius sem a minha presença para confundi-lo. Ainda assim, após somente dois meses lá, ele pediu autorização para voltar para casa e, aos poucos, foi aparecendo cada vez mais no meu jardim, na minha cozinha, na minha sala. Eu não podia negar o conforto de ver ele, o Peeta que eu conhecia, o que existia antes de sofrer com o _hijacking_, voltando a vida. Eu via seu sorriso tornando mais leve, mais natural, nos dias bons. E eu o via se esforçando para afastar os fantasmas da guerra nos dias ruins. Entre todos nós, Peeta sempre fora o lado mais forte, mais corajoso. Eu podia sim tornar a vida dele mais fácil e pedir para que ele se afastasse e se recuperasse melhor, mas eu sempre fora mais egoísta do que eu gostava de admitir.

- Uau. Você tá começando a ficar bom nisso. – disse Haymitch com sarcasmo. Peeta sempre fora o melhor em qualquer tipo de cozinha, como a gente acabou descobrindo mais tarde. Pães, doces, carnes, sopas, o que precisasse, ele sabia fazer. Sua mãe o obrigava a ajudar na cozinha de casa também.

- É, eu faço o que posso. – Peeta respondeu no tom de brincadeira que costumava ser o clima dos nossos jantares quando estávamos de bom humor. Eu olhei para os dois com surpresa, mas aquilo foi o máximo de interação que tivemos durante a noite.

Após o jantar, fomos para a sala e Haymitch logo se acomodou na poltrona, como de costume, se servindo de uma boa dose de licor. Peeta pegou um dos cadernos que ele havia deixado em uma das mobílias antes e começou a rabiscar, desenhando memórias e, algumas vezes, planos que ele tinha para o futuro. Era parte do tratamento proposto pelo Dr. Aurelius e o ajudava a recuperar a noção tempo que havia sido toda confundida em sua cabeça durante o _hijacking_. Ele ainda nos perguntava com certa frequência sobre coisas da sua vida, querendo saber se fora real ou não, e nós respondíamos com detalhes sobre o que havia acontecido, nos esforçando mesmo que a lembrança fosse dolorosa demais. Era uma importante parte do seu tratamento e o melhor que podíamos fazer, ainda poderia não ser suficiente para deixá-lo completamente curado.

Peguei o livro de recordações que estava montando já há alguns meses, incerta de abri-lo e acabar me perdendo em uma das minhas lembranças dolorosas, mas abri em uma página vazia. Passei vários minutos encarando a página em branco, deixando minha mente livre pra viajar. Mas só conseguia pensar em Peeta, em como ele sempre fora controlado e forte em quase todos os momentos que tínhamos passado juntos, antes do _hijacking_. Foi então que eu me lembrei de uma tarde, na vila dos vitoriosos, antes de sermos recrutados para o Quarter Quell. Eu estava do lado de fora, apanhando umas roupas lavadas a pedido da minha mãe, quando escutei a porta da frente da casa de Peeta batendo com força e seu irmão bufando de raiva saindo para se juntar a ele, nos degraus em frente. Ele estava soltando xingamentos a uma mulher, provavelmente sua mãe, mas Peeta só o olhou, com indiferença. Percebi que não podia ser notada porque estava na lateral da minha casa, num ângulo em que eles não me enxergariam bem. Não resisti à vontade de escutar quando eles começaram a conversar.

- Não aguento mais. – Bufou – Se eu pudesse, eu saía da padaria. Faria qualquer outra coisa, só pra ficar um pouco distante daqui por algumas horas. – Ele olhou para Peeta que estava de braços cruzados e quieto – Eu trabalharia nas minas, se fosse preciso.

- Não fala besteira. – Peeta o repreendeu sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Suspirou. – É o jeito que ela é. Ela não sabe ser de outro jeito. Nunca soube.

- Ainda assim. Graças àquela menina lá, você trouxe algum dinheiro pra gente depois de vencer. Ela devia pelo menos agradecê-la.

- Katniss. – Peeta enfatizou o meu nome olhando duramente para o irmão. Após um tempo calados, com o irmão de Peeta bufando ocasionalmente, ele continuou. – Mamãe nunca vai mudar. Acho que é o jeito como foi criada pelos nossos avós... Pelo pouco que ela nos diz, eles não davam uma trégua pra ela quando era criança – suspirou - Suponho que vai continuar sendo sempre assim desde então.

Ele olhou na direção da minha casa e por um segundo imaginei que ele tinha me visto no canto observando entre as roupas estendidas no varal. Mas logo depois, seu olhar desviou do ponto onde estava e ele continuou falando.

- Eu não a culpo. A vida devia ser ainda mais difícil naquela época, com pacificadores piores do que são agora, aplicando castigos a qualquer um que andasse um pouquinho fora da linha. Quer dizer, até a gente troca de vez em quando uma comida por uma carne, caçada fora dos limites do Distrito, e só isso já seria o suficiente pra fazer com que a nossa família fosse castigada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – O irmão respondeu sem paciência. – Ainda assim, Peeta. Graças a você e a sua ex-namorada, sei lá, a gente tá com uma vida melhor agora. Temos mais dinheiro e mais comida, não precisamos trabalhar mais como antes – suspirou – Era de se esperar um pouco mais de amor vindo dali, não? – Ele olhou para o chão parecendo um pouco envergonhado por admitir que sentia falta do amor da mãe. – Juro que às vezes eu acredito que ela se arrependeu de ter tido filhos.

Silêncio se seguiu após essa afirmação, a culpa pairando no ar entre eles, por se deixarem pensar em algo tão indigno.

- Nah. Ela teria menos gente pra ajudar, então. – Disse Peeta em seu tom leve, como brincadeira, para amenizar a situação. Algo que ele sabia fazer como ninguém. Os dois riram um para o outro.

Era uma memória boba, pequena, uma das poucas vezes que eu vira Peeta interagir com qualquer um que fosse de sua família. Eu sei que Peeta não era tão próximo assim de seus irmãos, como ele já havia me falado. Talvez o clima familiar não permitisse muitas demonstrações de afeto e seus irmãos acabaram crescendo mais rígidos que o necessário. Talvez o que eu presenciei ali foi um dos raros momentos de intimidade e descontração que aqueles dois irmãos puderam ter. O que me leva a pensar que ainda assim, mesmo com toda a rigidez familiar e a falta de afeto, Peeta era uma das pessoas mais simpáticas e carinhosas que eu tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Pelo menos, o Peeta de antes.

Após escrever cada detalhe daquela lembrança do irmão de Peeta, eu fechei o caderno, com um bocejo, e olhei para o resto da sala. Haymitch havia caído no sono na poltrona, a boca aberta e roncando levemente enquanto uma de suas mãos com o resto do licor caía solta em seu colo, derramando o líquido. Nenhuma novidade aí. Olhei para Peeta no outro lado e ele estava sentado no chão, ainda com o caderno em mãos, testa enrugada, completamente concentrado no que estivesse rabiscando.

Não queria sucumbir às investidas do meu sono, então cruzei meus braços no sofá e apoiei meu queixo em sua direção, o observando trabalhar. Ele pareceu não notar, ou se notou, não demonstrou qualquer reação. Vê-lo trabalhar em algo, me acalmava de certa forma. Era algo em sua determinação, explícita em quase tudo que ele fazia, que me deixava admirada e eu não conseguia resistir a ver aquele azul de seus olhos tão focados, como se estivessem olhando para a última imagem de suas vidas. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, quieta, só observando, mas de repente o cenário inteiro pareceu mudar.

Eu não estava mais na minha sala. Uma agonia comprimia meu peito e eu soube que era o dia da colheita, da primeira vez que Prim participaria. Olhei para o lado e lá estava ela, seus cabelos loiros trançados e sua blusa saindo do lugar como um rabo de pato. Estava apreensiva e com lágrimas nos olhos, mas antes que eu pudesse consolá-la, eu escutei a voz estridente e alegre de Effie a chamando no palco. "Primrose Everdeen!". Meu corpo inteiro gelou com a inacreditável possibilidade da minha pequena irmã com apenas um nome no sorteio ter sido escolhida. Algo estava errado, mas meu coração insistia em bater forte em meu peito e eu não conseguia me mover. De repente a visão dela dando seus pequenos passos em direção ao palco me fez acordar do transe e eu gritei com todos os meus pulmões. "Eu me voluntario! Eu me voluntario!".

Mas ninguém me escutou. Continuei gritando o mais alto que podia, mas ninguém olhava para trás. Corri até o centro da multidão, tentando abrir espaço no caminho, mas sempre surgiam mais e mais pessoas para me deixar atrás. Eu usava toda a minha força para tirá-las de caminho e gritava, mas Prim já estava no palco, com cabeça baixa e com a expressão desolada. Até que seu rosto se levantou e se fixou exatamente no meu, revelando raiva e decepção. "Você me prometeu!", ela dizia. Eu gritava, gritava com todo meu fôlego que eu iria no lugar dela, que ela não precisava ir para os jogos, que estava me voluntariando, mas nem ela, nem ninguém me escutava. Até que tudo se transformou em chamas e dor. Eu acordei com o barulho do meu próprio grito e um par de olhos azuis acima da minha cabeça.

- É só um pesadelo, Katniss. Você está bem. – Peeta segurava meus ombros enquanto eu me debatia para afastar as chamas de mim até que eu percebi que estava de volta a sala da minha casa na vila dos vitoriosos. Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, eu me joguei em seus braços, pronta pra me agarrar a qualquer realidade que não fosse da colheita novamente. Peeta me abraçou e nós ficamos por um tempo quietos, ele me confortando e eu tentando sair do choque. Após não sei quantos minutos, eu me afastei e olhei em volta, encontrando a poltrona de Haymitch vazia e o caderno de Peeta jogado no chão.

- Haymitch foi embora um pouco antes do seu pesadelo começar – Ele me diz, lendo meus pensamentos. – Acordou assustado com alguma coisa e foi embora irritado. – Ele se sentou ao meu lado, mas ainda não me encarava nos olhos. – Acabei perdendo a noção do tempo desenhando e só fui me tocar do horário quando você começou a gritar.

- Eu estava gritando? – Perguntei idiotamente, já que era óbvio porque acordei com a garganta arranhando.

- Estava. – Ele me encarou com tristeza e eu soube que estava gritando o nome da minha irmã. Virei o rosto para não ter que encarar novamente a dor da sua morte nos olhos de outras pessoas. Era estranho ver outras pessoas, além da minha mãe e eu, sofrendo com a morte de Prim. Às vezes eu me esquecia que ela era mais que só minha irmã. Diferente de mim, Prim tinha amigos e estava sempre disposta a ajudar todos que precisassem, algo que aconteceu com Peeta logo depois de ele ter sido resgatado do Capitol. Como fiquei sabendo depois da sua morte, Prim havia cuidado um pouco dele no hospital como enfermeira e ajudando-o a recuperar sua memória.

Deixei o silêncio pairar entre nós. Não queria comentar sobre o pesadelo.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei de repente.

- Quase três horas. – ele suspirou e se levantou do sofá. – Eu devia ir. – Eu olho pra ele alarmada com a possibilidade de ficar sozinha após o pesadelo, mas então eu me lembro que Peeta não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me fazer companhia. Na verdade, desde o Tour da Vitória nós não tínhamos mais feito companhia um para o outro durante a noite. O que, provavelmente, era o mais seguro de se fazer, já que ele ainda tinha seus episódios de vez em quando.

Mas não conseguia evitar a pontada que surgia em meu peito com suas despedidas à noite. Sentia falta de sentir seus braços me segurando, o conforto do seu peito e o calor dos nossos corpos tão próximos, como estava sentindo há poucos segundos, mas sabia que tudo havia mudado entre nós. Ele não era mais o Peeta que havia se apaixonado por mim e talvez nunca mais fosse.

- Boa noite, Katniss. – Ele me olha e percebo que ele sente um pouco de culpa.

- Boa noite. – Respondo e vejo ele tomar rumo em direção a porta. Sinto as palavras presas na minha garganta, "Espera, Peeta!", mas elas não saem. A porta da sala se fecha e eu me afundo novamente na solidão da mansão.

**Nota da autora: **Então, gente. Não sei se este será capítulo único ou não. Sei que eu se eu continuar com a história, provavelmente, não será uma história contínua. Pretendo fazer capítulos independentes, em tempos diferentes da vida deles. Mas devo ir de acordo com a inspiração que surgir! Enfim, espero que gostem! :D


End file.
